darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1094
Carolyn comes under the spell of Gerard and becomes Leticia Faye. Synopsis Teaser : The great estate of Collinwood in present time. A house besieged by secret treachery. For two children have come under the evil influence of a vengeful ghost, and they know they are destined to enter an unknown world. A world symbolized by a doll's house called Rose Cottage. They also know they are destined to have company there, and so under Gerard's guidance they make a doll, a doll named Leticia. And they place it in Rose Cottage, knowing that whoever Leticia is, she will be drawn to their secret room. Carolyn is able to enter the playroom and wonders why she is there. She recognizes the carousel music as the tune she was humming earlier. Carolyn wonders to herself who called her to the playroom and Gerard appears behind her. Act I Carolyn sees Gerard and tries to escape, but the door is locked and Gerard grabs her. He softly touches her head and takes her under his power. Carolyn excitedly looks inside Rose Cottage and sees the new doll and remembers that she is Leticia. In the drawing room, Julia is looking for Carolyn, but Elizabeth hasn't seen her. Elizabeth is reading a new book about astrology and rambles on about how she believes Sebastian's horoscope more than her and Barnabas' claims that a disaster is coming. Elizabeth singles out the last clue of Carolyn singing a song, and assures Julia that Carolyn cannot sing. In the playroom, Carolyn thanks Gerard for helping her remember the past and leaves the room. Act II Julia reads through Quentin's 1840 journal and reads how there was a concert at Collinwood. Carolyn comes rushing in, still excited from her encounter with Gerard. She is looking for something, but can't find it and quickly leaves, much to the surprise of Elizabeth and Julia. Carolyn runs to an abandoned room that appears to have not been in use for many years and opens a trunk. She finds many old-fashioned clothes and excitedly tries them on. Elizabeth catches her and wonders why she is looking through the old trunks. Carolyn assures her she isn't doing anything wrong and Elizabeth agrees to leave her alone. After she leaves, Carolyn finds a stack of papers and realizes it's "Gerard's surprise." The next morning, Sebastian arrives at Collinwood and wants to see Maggie, but Julia tells him she had a restless night and is not taking any visitors. Sebastian pleads with Julia to see her, and Julia goes to check with Maggie to see if it's all right. Sebastian goes into the drawing room; Carolyn spots him and breaks down when he looks at her. Act III Carolyn apologizes, but says it's not because of his resemblance to Jeb, but because he seems so sad and despondent. Sebastian is surprised by her claim, but Carolyn says she feels that she has a second sight. Julia returns and tells Sebastian that Elizabeth wants to see him upstairs. Once he's gone, Julia confronts Carolyn about the "second sight" that she has suddenly developed. She gets upset with Julia's questions and runs out in anger. Later, Sebastian begs Elizabeth to let him see Maggie, but she tells him that she is simply too weak to see anyone. After Elizabeth leaves him to go get her horoscope, Carolyn returns and asks Sebastian why he doesn't tell Elizabeth that he lied on her horoscope. Act IV Sebastian nervously tells Carolyn the horoscope is true, but Carolyn calmly tells him he needs to stop lying. The two argue before Elizabeth finally returns, and Sebastian runs out of the house. Carolyn goes into the drawing room and says she needs to get ready for her "surprise." Elizabeth is confused by her erratic behavior, but Carolyn warns her not to ruin her surprise. She wonders where everyone is and runs to the foyer, where she sees Gerard. Carolyn calmly returns to the drawing room and tells Elizabeth she is about to give a concert. As she starts to sing, Julia hears her from the top of the stairs and runs into the drawing room, begging Carolyn to stop. Memorable quotes : Julia: Anything that happens strange in this house is my business now. ---- : Carolyn (to Elizabeth): Everyone in this house is always looking for something. Julia and Barnabas prowl in and out of rooms. You don't follow them around. They find books and diaries....Why can't I be allowed to help? Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Christopher Pennock as Sebastian Shaw * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes / Leticia Faye * James Storm as Gerard Stiles Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Rose Cottage model in the Collinwood playroom. Story * Mrs. Johnson is said to be looking after Maggie. * According to Elizabeth, Carolyn cannot sing. * An entry in the journal of the 1840 Quentin journal dated 1839 details a vision of the future he experienced. The day after he had a package of books delivered, a collection on witchcraft ordered from England. In the evening a concert was held in the drawing room. * Fourth of the events from 1069 that herald the Destruction of Collinwood occurs: The Night I Sang My Song (Carolyn insists on giving a concert; she sings a song). * Carolyn sings I Wanna Dance With You that Pansy Faye used to sing in the '1897 storyline', with the romantic lyrics from Nancy Barrett's duet with David Selby as opposed to the bawdy cabaret version, possibly implying that she and Leticia are related. * The statue that Elizabeth placed on top of the stairs that falls near Julia in 1995 has been removed. (Presumably Julia removed it, with the foreknowledge of the hazard of it falling) * GHOSTWATCH: Gerard's ghost appears to Carolyn twice. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Carolyn: Why am I here? (reprised from the previous episode); Julia: (reads Quentin's journal). * TIMELINE: Day 407 begins, and will end in 1100. It was last night when Carolyn acted strange. Dusk soon. Bloopers and continuity errors * There is an awkward tape edit in Act 1 when Julia is asking Elizabeth in the drawing room if she has seen Carolyn. Right before Elizabeth says, "Julia, why hasn't Maggie gotten better?" the tape edit occurs and there's a sudden jump from Julia smiling toward Elizabeth to Julia with a concerned look on her face and looking straight ahead. * When Julia lets Sebastian in the front door, he says, "Good afternoon, Doctor," but it's clearly dark outside. * In act IV when Carolyn says it is about to become dusk a shadow moves on the floor behind Carolyn/Elizabeth. Presumably this is actor James Storm getting ready to be seen a minute later. As she moves towards the candle the shadow of the boom mic moves across the door. * In Act IV, when Carolyn is arranging the chairs in the drawing room, there is a loud banging sound from off stage. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1094 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1094 - An Evening of Champagne and Whist Gallery ( }}) 1094j.jpg|Journal Reading 1094m.jpg|Playing Dress-up 1094q.jpg|Carolyn in Distress Category:Dark Shadows episodes